The game is never over
by Lanceletta
Summary: They will never forget about the eternal game they play, no matter how far they are from each other. Story sets after ASiB. Rated M for later chapters. I hope you'll enjoy.
1. Chapter 1

**Of course I don't own anything. **

**This is my first fanfic ever. However I've read a lot and it's amazing how great stories are out there. English is not my first language, so please forgive me for mistakes. I try my best.  
**

**Please review, everything is welcomed. **** I really hope you will like it. **

Ch 1

"Sorry for dinner" These were his last words for her, and in that very  
moment she knew that she had risked everything and lost it all.

...

"Sherlock Holmes the cold headed consultant detective was betrayed by his  
sentiments. How ridiculous!" he murmured bitterly, taking the cab in front  
of Mycroft's house. During the way to Baker Street he thought over and over  
every moment of this case to find the point when everything had gone wrong.  
Maybe it was the very moment, when that woman appeared in front of him,  
without a single napkin on her body. He adored her courage and her  
braveness. In this disguise she had been a plain paper. He needed all of his  
self control to be ignorant about the tense he felt from her first  
appearance. Or it was the incident with the Americans. They communicated  
without words while he was opening the safe.  
She was brave, attractive and quite clever. And she was the woman who had  
beaten him.  
Although she won that battle she lost the war. And why didn't it make him  
happy at all?

Arriving to the flat he had a whole plan already. As he entered the main  
door he saw John and Mrs Hudson standing next to the stairs looking at him  
with worried eyes. He knew that Mycroft had already called John with the  
news and with the order to search the place for drugs. He was always doing  
these same ridiculously overprotective actions.

"Sherlock! Are you all right?" asked John while Sherlock rushed up the  
stairs without a word. He headed to his room immediately and started to  
call some people who owed him a favour. Within twenty hours he had the  
documents in his hands.

The next days were absolutely boring with John who was always searching his  
face apprehensively while he was playing his violin or was reading a book.

On the second day Sherlock spent the whole day in his pyjamas and dressing gown. He checked his emails and  
John's of course. He wrote a comment on John's blog to the article about  
the woman. "Really, John, what's the point in this post? If you can't  
detail what happened in a case because of some ridiculous law thing, then why bother?"

On the third day they were having breakfast when John asked again. "Is everything all right?"  
"Why wouldn't be?" asked Sherlock facing towards Jon but not distracting  
his eyes from the newspaper.  
"You know...khm...the wom.. The last case..." said John hesitantly.  
"John, that case is solved I'm not interested in it anymore. Stop asking  
stupid questions!" cut Sherlock the conversation raising higher the newspaper  
to hide his face.  
Finishing breakfast the good doctor rose up, and taking his coat and a small  
suitcase he said "I don't know if you remember, but tomorrow I have to go to  
Dublin for two days again, so...I won't be here." and after a few moments  
of waiting for reply and placing his weight from one leg to the other he  
cleared his throat and went down the stairs. Sherlock looked out from behind  
the paper and raised one eyebrow. He stepped up to have a shower and took on a descent black suit with black shirt. Grabbing his coat and scarf he rushed out of the flat.

...

After three days of interrogation and waiting for the decision Irene Adler was  
released by Mycroft Holmes. A black windowed government car took her to the  
most crowded place of London the Piccadilly Circus. She left the car without  
a word and with determined paces she walked through the circus until the  
car had disappeared. Then she stopped and stood still for a while and was  
watching the crowd rushing through in the evening lights. "How badly I will  
miss this city!" she thought with a sigh.

Irene Adler was elegant and graceful as always but in her hart she was  
desperate and disappointed. She couldn't go home because Moriarty's men  
were already after her to make her into shoes she knew that her home was  
the first place where they went after her disappearing. She was only  
hoping that Kate had led the order she had given her in that case if she  
hadn't returned, and had left the house.  
She didn't have friends she only had enemies. There was no place to go,  
except one, where nobody would look for her. She took a deep breath and  
got a cab.

...

Sherlock returned to the flat just after 7 pm with packages. He searched his cupboard for a small suitcase and took into it all the packages and the previously gotten documents. Locked it and placed next to the window. Then he laid down in the properly made bed, and placed his hands put together under his chin. Now all he had to do was waiting in the darkness.  
After a few minutes Sherlock felt a cold light breeze on his cheek.

Sherlock Holmes smirked and said in a low voice. "Good evening, Miss Adler!"


	2. Chapter 2

Ch 2

Irene Adler stepped out from the shadow. Her face was lighted by a thin line of light come from a near streetlamp through the window.

'Mr Holmes, it's nice to find you here." Irene lifted her chin and walked towards Sherlock.  
"Is it?" He immediately stepped up, put his suite straight and took one step towards the woman.

"Why are you here?" They were face to face in the darkness close to each other. "You know it, don't you?" "Yes."He said plainly. She lifted one eyebrow. "You are here for my help. But why do you think I will help you?"  
"Oh, Mr Holmes, you have always been a fair player."  
"I'm not playing anymore.' he moved closer to her.  
"I know." She whispered and started to close the distance between them.

But Sherlock suddenly turned on his heels, walked to the window and lifted the small suitcase. "You better go, Moriarty's men are checking CCTV around Baker Street and they took a base into your flat. They will be here in..." he took a look on his mobile. " ...seven and a half minute. Take this!" He lifted the suitcase.

"What's in it? Present for me?" asked Irene ironically. "Sort of There are some casual clothes a whole new identity for you and a plane ticket to Vienna for tonight."

"Okay, but why?" asked Irene with surprised eyes. "Because Vienna is a gate to Eastern Europe and there will be more difficult to track you down. Go to the East." said Sherlock with a stoic face. "But why did you do it?" Irene smirked and asked again with a raised eyebrow."You better go Miss Adler!" Sherlock said with narrowed eyes.

"One last question, Mr Holmes, how did you know that I'll come to you tonight?" asked Irene grabbing the suitcase while she lightly stroked Sherlock's hand. He couldn't resist to steal a glance at their hands. "I knew that you would wind up here. You had nowhere else to go because your flat is absolutely under Moriarty's monitoring, in your profession and misbehaving you hardly got too many friends, and you have no close family. This morning Mycroft called me, that meant that he had been finished with you, but because secretly he has a hart I knew that he would let you go after sunset, at a crowded place, somewhere in the city" he sputtered. "And I was right. Again."

"Impressive" said the woman and quickly, not waiting for Sherlock's protestation she grabbed his collar with one hand and pulled down for a long deep kiss. Sherlock was surprised but didn't draw apart from her. When they parted Irene smirked, turned on her heels, and went to the window. "Next time Mr Holmes!" with that she elegantly exited through the window, as she used to do.

Sherlock stood still for a moment in the middle of his dark bedroom than smirked. "The Woman" he said and went to the sitting-room to find his violin.

**Thank you for reading the second chapter.I hope you liked it. I would be glad to get some review. Please, please, please. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for reading this third chapter. I'm sorry it's a little bit short but I hope next chapter will be longer.**

Ch 3

Irene Adler arrived at Vienna as Christine Taylor, an interior designer. She had hotel reservations and fake tickets to a kind of furniture and design exhibition located close to Vienna. Perfectly created alias.

At Heathrow she has already changed her clothes, washed mascara from her face and coloured her hair red with the quick colour she found in the suitcase. It was really not her style but it fitted for the task to remain unrecognisable as long as it was possible.

She knew that Moriarty will track her down sooner or later but now she was free and safe. She stepped out from the main building of the airport, took a deep breath with a light smile and got a free cab. She told the hotel's address to the driver and leaned back with her phone in her hands.

_Nice city, Mr Holmes. Don't you wanna join? We could have dinner. IA_

The answer was delightfully quick.

_Never give up, Miss Adler? SH_

She smirked while she was typing.

_Never. IA_

Just after midnight the cab arrived at the hotel, Irene paid the driver and got out from the car. The place was nothing special. It's an average place for an average girl. Now that was she, with her black jeans and white blouse, a very colourful scarf around her neck and low heel black shoes and with a small suitcase she was just like a tourist.

Irene was about to spend two days in the hotel to make a plan. On the airplane she had the time to find out her final destination.

She could choose any kind of transport but airplane. It was easily traceable. In the next few days Moriarty would find out that she had left the country and he would check all the airport cameras and he will find her despite her alias.

Irene decided to go to India through Eastern Europe and half of Asia. She still had her secret bank account and she wouldn't be strange. She would be just another rich British who had gotten bored her easy life in the UK.

...

Taking down his violin Sherlock turned from the low stilled window and headed to the kitchen. He was absolutely not sleepy. His adrenaline was high, he was absolutely nervous about Irene's arrival to Vienna. Did she manage to get to the airport without Moriarty's attention? Did the fake ID work?

He started to prepare to continue some experiments. But his attention was distracted by his thoughts. He was sitting tensed next to the kitchen table, his back was straight and his fingers were tapping on his knees. When he finally looked into the optics of his microscope he heard the familiar moan. Sherlock closed his eyes, he sighted with release and leaning back on the chair he pulled his phone out of his pocket.

_Nice city, Mr Holmes. Don't you wanna join? We could have dinner. IA_

He would never write such an idiotic thing like: Thank god you are alive or I have been so nervous since you left.

No. No way. He was Sherlock Holmes. So he returned her an answer.

_Never give up, Miss Adler? SH_

She answered quite quickly.

_Never IA_

He smirked and wrote the answer quickly but hesitated a few minutes to send it or not. Then he pushed send.


	4. Chapter 4

Reminder:

_Nice city, Mr Holmes. Don't you wanna join? We could have dinner. IA_

_Never give up, Miss Adler? SH_

_Never IA_

**Ch 4**

Irene made herself comfortable in her hotel room. It wasn't bad but a little bit too small and neutral for her. Everything was so...brown. She set on the bed's side she took her phone out from her purse and saw that she had a text.  
Of course he had to have the last word. She smiled.

_Good. SH_

Irene smirked and searched for the photos of Sherlock she had gotten months ago while he was taken to the Buckingham Palace when he had worn nothing but a sheet. She remembered their kiss and she tilted her head and with a long sigh she thought in the lonely silence if only they have had chance to share something more than a kiss. "Maybe next time." she thought.

Next day Irene spent the morning in her hotel room with planning her journey. She memorized all the cities she had to stop or change transportation. She had to keep all information in her head, because she couldn't leave traces for her hunters of her plan. After lunch she went to the city to change some Euros and get some other clothes.  
She went to the city's international bus station and bought a ticket for the next day's morning for cash of course. She decided to always travel in daylight and if it was possible in the biggest crowd to avoid attention. For the rest of the day she just stayed in her room.

...

In the afternoon Sherlock had a phone call from Lastrade, who had a not too interesting case to solve. Actually it seemed 4 on the phone. But everything would be welcomed what distracted his thoughts from Irene Adler.

A young woman had been murdered in a quite wealthy neighbourhood. The cleaning lady found the body in the kitchen.

In the cab what followed Lestrade's car Sherlock was watching the crowded city through the window and was thinking about how annoyed Mycroft would be if he had knew that he helped to Irene to leave the country. For that thought he smirked widely.  
He was so deep in his thoughts so he didn't recognise till he got out of the car that the crime scene is Irene Adler's resident. Before entering the flat through the big black door he already knew who the victim was and who the murderer was.

On the first floor's corridor the young red haired woman's body was found. She was literally hunted down by her killer one exact shot into the heart on her back. She was running for her life. Sherlock was given gloves and he started to examine the woman's body.

PROFESSIONAL MASCARA

FRESH MANICURE

EXPENSIVE DRESS

HIGH HEELED BUT COMFORTABLE SHOES

MEDIUM SIZED SUITCASE

Sherlock opened the suitcase and searched it through.

FAMILY PHOTOS

42 QUITE VALUABLE JEWELLERYS

2 CHEEP BIJOUS

8400 POUNDS IN CASH

5 CRADIT CARDS

He raised one eyebrow. "Interesting." he murmured. "Obviously."

So, any ideas? Asked Lastrade.

"Just one." And Sherlock sputtered. „Her name was Kate she was the maid of a formal dominatrix, she was from a poor family that's why she had the cheep bijous she kept them as memories, but nowadays she was wealthy, deducted from the expensive jewelleries and the huge amount of money. But no one could earn as good as to have such financial circumstances as a maid. So she was the mistress' partner in business or better, she was the inheritor of the business. She was going to move or disappear for a long time that's why she wears comfortable shoes and has her family photo in her suitcase. She was on the run, but she was too late. As a high class dominatrix one can get a lot of secret information from people in high positions. And bargaining with these pieces of information is a quite dangerous thing. They have sunk into the depth of crime. And recently every path leads to one person. James Moriarty. So the murderer was him or one of his assassins. "

"O-kay" said Lastrade slowly with wide eyes.

"See you later DI." said Sherlock then turned on his heels and rushed down the stairs. When he was half way down he heard "Hey freak! How do you know her name? And how do you know that it's a dominatrix's residence?" shouted Sergeant Donovan who was close enough to hear the whole Conversation. Sherlock stopped for a moment and without turning around he said with a wide grin "I'll leave you to your deductions, Sergeant!"  
"Ouch!" he heard Donovan and he could imagine exactly what grimace she has on her face. Wide eyes, raised eyebrows and opened mouth. "What a moron!" He thought and continued to walk down.

When Sherlock finally got a cab in front of the house Lastrade was already outside and rushed towards him.  
"Sherlock, wait!" He stopped and took a deep breath. "Seriously?" asked Lastrade abashed.  
"Previous case, Lastrade. What did you think?" And Sherlock took the cab and without looking at the DI once more he told the address to the cabbie and the car slowly went away from the surprised detective. Sherlock didn't intend to share all the details of the Irene Adler case with Lastrade.

In the car Sherlock was hesitated to inform Irene about Kate's death. He decided to tell her sooner or later. She had to know who she was facing with.

**Thanks for reading the chapter. I hope you liked it. Please review if you like.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello! It's quite a long chapter. The story now has arrived at the point when the events are getting faster and it soon reaches a point of the original storyline. I hope you will enjoy this chapter.**

Ch 5

It was already dark when Sherlock arrived at Baker Street. He rushed up the stairs. John's coat was hung in the top of the stairs.  
Sherlock entered the living room. "Hello John." He threw his coat onto the chouch and set down in his armchair and crossed his legs.  
John came out from the kitchen. "Hi Sherlock. Ahm..." He cleared his throat and looked to the fridge and back. "Sherlock, would the Earth stop spinning if once in a lifetime you bought some food? I'm starving and there is nothing in the fridge but a single slice of bread. And eyeballs of course."  
Sherlock rolled his eyes "Where else should I keep them." and started to read the morning paper.  
"Yeah I know. John turned his head as a sign of giving up. Anything interesting while I wasn't here? The case of the century?"  
"Hmm... no. Nothing interesting." said Sherlock while he was still reading the paper.  
John watched Sherlock for a while with knitted eyebrows then he grabbed his coat and went out to get something to eat.

...

In the morning Christine Taylor checked out from a hotel in Vienna and got on an international bus headed to the neighbour country. During the 5 hours long trip thoughts always went back to the events of the previous days. She really fell for that 'clever detective in a funny hat' she realised it months ago. She sometimes had the feeling that she wanted a dozen of Sherlock babies and live happy ever after. But usually she felt herself being ridiculous to think like that. It was not really her. And Sherlock wasn't that type either. Did he even felt something similar? He helped her after all she did to him. Maybe he understood sentiments better than he had thought, she smiled.  
Anyway, after this case she had changed. A lot. She lost the game and that was a thing she had never expected. The man who beat The Woman. They were the perfect match for each other.

When she got off the bus she bought a city map on the station. After a few minutes of studying the map she got a cab and told the driver a hotel's address in the city centre.  
This city reminded her to Paris, what she may never see again. Although this city was smaller and dirtier than the French capital, it had to be such as beautiful in the past.

Arriving in front of the small hotel, she paid the driver and with a sigh she headed to the reception.  
"A single room for 2 nights please." "Yes, Madam. Please fill these papers!" She wrote her new name and her new personal data. Then she gave them to the receptionist with a fake smile. She really didn't feel like smiling. Now she started to realise that this was the beginning of her new lonely life. She was given the keys. The room was on the second floor number 21B. Her heart skipped a beat. Was he there? It would be fun.  
But opening the door and finding nobody in there it was clear that it was just a coincidence. She took her phone and started to type.

_I like this place, they have their parliament next to the river. Let's have dinner. IA_

_Patience is not your strongest side, is it? SH_

_You're not famous for patient either. IA_

_Have a great time in Budapest, Miss Adler. SH_

Since this conversation Irene had sent a message to Sherlock with a riddle about her new location and with a dinner invitation of course. And Sherlock always found out where she was.

...

Sherlock got used to get messages from Irene. He still had to tell he that Kate was dead. He didn't know why but it was quite difficult for him.

About two weeks after Irene's escape from the country Sherlock's mobile made the familiar noise. He always tuned off Irene's moan when he was not alone, but now it was half past midnight and he was alone in his bedroom. He smirked and took out the phone from his pocket.

_What a gorgeous city. It's divided by a whole sae. I'm on the seashore, nice place to have dinner. Don't you wanna join, Mr Holmes? IA_

_Would be great to be in Istanbul. SH_

_Your maid is dead. Moriarty. SH_

...

Irene stopped breathing while was reading these words she let fall here phone. Her heart broke in this moment. "Oh Kate! You were my only friend. You should leave when I have said." she breathed heavily and tried to stop her tears. "It's all my fault." she murmured into the dark in her hotel room.  
She had a very bad night, alone with her memories and sense of guilt. She didn't sleep much, she tried then she was sitting on the bedside gazing the shadows and the lights on the wall come from the street for hours.  
When she saw the first ray of light of the sun she took a deep breath and said half loudly. "That's enough. I have to grab myself." she took a shower, dried her hair, chose a white dress to wear and did her makeup and smiled into the mirror. Her mask was on again.  
She checked out from the hotel and headed to the port to take on a ship which took her to the next city closer and closer to her final destination.

Sherlock was sitting in his armchair with his violin in one hand but his other hand was tapping on one of the chair's arm. Irene hadn't written a single text since he informed her about Kate's death and it was a week ago. He was absolutely nervous.  
"Everything all right?" asked John sitting in his own armchair and reading a paper.  
"Yes." answered Sherlock edgy immediately, and stepped up and started to walk up and down in the sitting room. "I just...just need a case. Now!" in that very moment he felt buzzing his phone in the pocket of his dressing gown. He picked it out and rushed into his bedroom without a word. John watched the place where Sherlock had been standing just a moment ago raised one eyebrow and then he went back to the paper.

Sherlock opened the message. It was her. He smiled and read.

_Did you know that the Romans covered with salt the whole place? IA_

Sherlock was hesitating a moment than answered. Why did she always make him hesitate?

_Never do this again! Cartago. SH_

_I won't. Let's have dinner. IA_

Sherlock couldn't keep from smiling.

...

Irene Adler was desperate and wanted nobody to speak to or look at; she wanted nobody in her life. She wanted to do everything all alone.  
After a week of silence she decided to give a sign to the only man who she trusted. Less or more.  
She decided to act like she did before.

_Did you know that the Romans covered by salt the whole place? IA_

The answer came about 5 minutes later. She almost thought that it was useless to wait for it.

_Never do this again! Cartago. SH_

She smirked reading the text. Did the emotionless detective worry about her? Her mood was just better now. She answered. She wanted that dinner better than before.

_We really should be in the same continent to have dinner Miss Adler. SH_

_Can I take it as a yes, Mr Holmes? IA_

_Good night, Miss Adler. SH_

"Good night, my Mr Holmes." Irene whispered for herself.

...

From that day Irene had sent her riddles for Sherlock again on every second day.

But one day she didn't send text. Sherlock remembered her last stop. She was Karachi, as she wrote the city of lights the gate of its country.  
It was half past midnight and he knew that she would write if it was possible. He knew that something happened, Moriarty wad after her and he earned his nickname Spider. He reached anything, anywhere.

Sherlock opened his laptop and booked a plane ticket to Karachi departing at 2 am with his fake ID which was always practical when he didn't want Mycroft to know where he went.  
He grabbed a small suitcase, took some clothes, money and personal things into it.

He rushed out from the flat and started to walk a block to reach a more crowded street. There he got a cab and told the driver to go to the Heathrow. In the car he wrote three emails; one for John in the name of an organiser of medical conferences, one for a hotel in North Wales to book the building for a medical conference and one for the British consul of Pakistan. He owed a favour for Sherlock Holmes.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi here is the sixth chapter. I'm very excited about your opinion of the story and everything. Really thank you for the favorites, follows and reviews I was very happy to read them. **

Ch 6

Two days earlier

Irene stepped on the stairs of an old dirty bus in Karachi. Now she was so close to her destination India. Till now everything was simple, nothing suspicious during all her travel. Now, maybe that is suspicious. "How does it happen when somebody powerful like Moriarty couldn't track me down yet?" She thought taking her seat. The bus was full of western tourist mainly young couples who were searching some adventure before settling down.

They had been on the road for three and a half hour. Irene was watching the last visible slice of the setting sun when the bus suddenly stopped and loud shouting was heard. The first door opened and two black clothed armed men got on the bus and shouted something in Urdu. One of them forced the driver to leave the bus; the other was pointing his gun at the passengers. Everybody started to panic. The man pointed a young woman behind Irene, and another sitting at the front door and finally at Irene. "You three come with me! Now!" he shouted and moved his gun towards the front door.  
"Brilliant, Moriarty couldn't get me now I will be abducted by terrorists." Irene thought while the armed man pushed him off the bus. She saw twenty black clothed men. Their faces were covered as well. There were five trucks two behind and three in front of the bus.

They were led towards the trucks and each woman was forced to sit into one truck. Now Irene was alone in the back of one car. They didn't cuff or tied her, not that any of them would mean problem for her, so she had free hands and legs.  
They had to think that these weak western women were too panicked to try to escape. But not Irene Adler. She drew out a pin from her hair. All she had to do was waiting. Through the dusty back window she was watching the whole chaos around the bus. There was a moment when all terrorists had already gotten into the trucks and were ready to go. Irene quickly opened the back door of the car with her pin and jumped out of it. As soon as she ducked she saw a pair of black shoes in front of her. She tried to step up but in that very moment a heavy weapon hit the back of her head. She collapsed to the ground and everything went black but she still heard the man's voice sayng "The boss said that you would not be an easy catch."

...

Sherlock was waiting at the airport to check in. He tried to think through the whole action.  
John was sleeping at her girlfriend's place, which means that the earliest time he got to Baker Street was that day evening, after work. He has to send him the text about sixteen hours later. He had already written it.

_I'm on a not so interesting case for one of my former teachers. Don't wait me up. SH_

Mycroft doesn't know about his fake ID and John would cover him if his brother looked for him.

Before sending the mail to the consul Sherlock called and asked him to find a British tourist a certain Christine Taylor in Pakistan and to meet him at the airport in Karachi at the time he arrived. He sent the email with Christine Taylor's ID and short physical description.

After checking in he found his seat and waited for the departure. Now he had to bare twelve hours long boring and nerve-racking flight. "God, how I hate this." he thought "I will have to deduce every silly passenger and flight attendant if I don't want my brain to get rotten till we get there."

...

Irene got back her conscious she slowly opened her eyes in a big dirty room which had only a small window next to the door. It opened to another room so she couldn't see the daylight. There was only a small light bulb hanging from the ceiling. She didn't even know if it was day or night.

She tried to sit up but as she moved she felt awfully strong headache. She was dizzy and she felt strange taste in her mouth. "They drugged me." she whispered. She didn't even know how long she had been lying on this floor. She touched the back of her head. It was covered by blood but it was already dry. "So I've been here at least for a day." She wasn't able to remember anything after they had forced her to get off the bus.

Finally she got up and looked around in the room. The place was empty but there was a television on the floor which she couldn't see until now because it was behind her while she was laying. She walked to the door. She still felt dizzy so she had to stand against the wall next to the door. "Is anybody there?" she asked loudly.  
She heard noises from behind the door but nobody answered. Instead of any response a small window opened on the bottom of the door and a trace was pushed through. There was a dry slice of bread and a glass of water on it. Irene didn't even touch it. She sat down next to the door into the dust, pulled up her knees and crossed her arms on them. After about an hour the TV was turned on, but there was nothing in it but white noise. Than it was turned off. It was repeated about in every hour. Sometimes the light was switched off than on. There was no pattern. Irene knew that this was just done to break her nerves. "But I am strong, bloody strong." she thought.

When she had been there under these circumstances about for two days, she started to feel herself tired and desperate sometimes she had to force back her tears. She was thinking about Sherlock who knew her last location from the texts. Would he come to save her? Did he even know that she was in trouble? Did he even care? She started to feel herself miserable and hopeless. She knew that this was exactly what her keepers wanted but she couldn't help.

Suddenly she got distracted from her thoughts by the TV. It turned on again but now it was not just white noise. There was a man's shadow with a cloudily background.  
"Dear little Irene!" said a familiar voice.

...

In front of the airport of Karachi Sherlock stopped to look around. It was late afternoon and was hot. He saw a black car with black windows. He knew that the car was waiting for him. He headed towards it, and confidently opened the back door.

"Good afternoon, Mr Cowfield!" greeted Sherlock the consul. "Mr Holmes, how was your flight." Sherlock ignored the polite question. "Did you find her?" "Yes. On the East outside of Karachi a small unknown terrorist group abducted three Western tourists from a bus headed to the Western boundary. Christine Taylor was among them. Later the other two of them were found not far from the ruined bus, but he was taken. By the cars' registration numbers we have found them in North Karachi. I'll send you the exact location." said the consul. "Have they sent any threat?" asked Sherlock with knitted brows. "Not yet. Why?" asked Mr Cowfield."They won't." said Sherlock plainly without further explanation.

"One more thing, MrCowfield. I need a new ID for her. Here are the details. I'll let you know my location.' and Sherlock gave him a small piece of paper. The consul sighed and took the paper into his upper pocket. "After all these are we done?" "Yes" said Sherlock looking out the window. "You won't owe me any favour anymore." "Thank God" whispered the consul. Sherlock heard it and grind towards the window.

The car stopped in the North of the centre of the city and Sherlock Holmes got out from the car and started to find a base for the action. He already had a plan.

**Thanks for reading. I hope I can update soon.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi! This new chapter is quite short and not really in the main storyline, but I think there has to be an explanation, how john doesn't know about Sherlock's trip to save Irene. And it was fun to write it. By the way thanks for your patience, a new very long Sherlock-Irene chapter is on its way. **

Ch 7

"Hello Susan! How are you? ...Yes, I'm fine too. I just call you because I've got that mail. I'm invited to a medical conference to Weymouth tomorrow. And I can bring plus one. It's some kind of last minute opportunity. I was just thinking if you would come with me. It's a four day programme but they will keep the actual conference only on one of the days. So we would have three free days in Weymouth. ... Okay, great! Then I'll pick you up tomorrow 8am. See you...bye." John Watson took the phone into his pocket and got into the cab. He was on the way to home from work. Sitting on the bus his phone buzzed. It was a text from Sherlock.

_I'm on a not so interesting case for one of my former teachers. Don't wait me up. SH_

_I _travel to Weymouth tomorrow_ for four days to a medical conference. JW_

_Have a great time with your girlfriend. SH_

"Damn you, Sherlock." John murmured with a smile. He got off the bus and walked to 221B Baker Street.

At home he wrote a mail to the organiser of the conference and packed a suitcase for the four days.

John and Susan walked into the hotel which was mentioned in the email. John went to the receptionist.  
"Hello I'm Dr John Watson and she is my plus one, Susan Barnett. We should be on the list of the conference."  
"Sorry Sir, but we don't have a conference this week. From where did you get this information, if I may ask?" replied the young, tall boy.  
"Oh, I've got an invitation on email. Could you check once more...khm...please." John started to sweat. Here he is with his new beautiful girfriend and they don't have reservation. He turned and smiled at Susan and turned back.  
"Sorry Sir. We have a reservation for a medical conference but in the next month. Would you like to stay? Could I give you a room?" "Uhm..."John cleared his throat..."great." He still didn't have huge salary for his part time job, but it would be absolutely shame to go back to the train station and simply go home. He looked back to Susan than put his weight to his other leg and back. "Ok, thanks. Give us a small room for four nights, please." Hi sighed and tuned to smile at Susan.


	8. Chapter 8

**Hi! Here is a long chapter. **

**It was very difficult to write about the rescue, because we don't really know if Sherlock had ever killed anyone. He's on the angel's side, although sometimes there are things which have to be done. He really didn't have a big problem to step onto the cabbie's wounded shoulder, or throw the American agent out of the window. Several times.**

**Please review, I would be very happy to read them and thanks for the supportive comments. I hope you will enjoy reading.**

Ch 8

"Dear, dear little Irene!" she heard the voice without a face but now she knew who it belonged to. It was James Moriarty."Oh, how naive you were when you thought that I haven't fallowed you. You really thought that you can escape?" he laughed. "No, don't be sad my darling. I tell you a fairy tale, sweet little Irene." She was absolutely surprised and then angry with herself. He was right, how could she think that she could run away from this spider?

First she thought that Moriarty was in a live connection, but now she saw that it was just a record. Moriarty's face appeared from the dark on the screen. The background was some kind of a fairy castle. Irene watched him with set teeth and unmoved face.

"Once upon a time there was a beautiful rich princess who lived in a gorgeous castle. Once she thought that it would be better to be richer and to live in a bigger castle. She visited the great magician who she made a business with. If she helped him to beat the lonely prince, the archenemy of the great magician she would get the prince's whole wealth and his castle. Her task was to fool the price with her beauty brake him than leave him to the magician to burn his heart out. But no! The cold hearted princess fell for the lonely price and betrayed the magician. When the prince got to know about the princess's dark plan, he ruined her and left her to the vengeance of the magician. The princess ran for her life to the end of the world, but the magician found her and locked her into a dark cell till her execution. Day followed day but the prince hadn't come. He didn't know that the princess was in terrible and he didn't even care.  
This is the end. Good by little Irene." and with that the TV turned off. Irene now was down on her knees and silently tears were falling down from her face into the dust.

About an hour later the door opened and two black clothed men came into the room. One of them threw a huge black burka to Irene.

"Take this on!" he shouted. Irene took the burka on and the other man tied her hands back. Then they grabbed her and took her out of the room and out of the building. It was night. She saw several trucks and so many people. The house was an empty old storage building in an industrial area somewhere out of the city. The two men took her further and pushed her into one of the trucks.

...

Sherlock rushed out his hotel and got in the rented car. Previously he got the coordinates of the terrorists' base from the consul and a contact who helped him to get two small handguns for huge amount of money. The base was in the middle of an old empty industrial park.  
He drove quite fast. When he reached the cross he needed on the main road he went 50 meters and switched off the lights than turned left parallel with the road which headed to the industrial park.

When he saw the lights of the base he stopped the car and got out to get to know the winds direction. It blew from the south so he had to get nearer to them from the north so they wouldn't hear Sherlock's car.

When he was about 100 meters close he turned off the car among some small trees and got out. He ran from tree to tree closer and closer to the barbed-wire fence. It has holes on it and whole missing parts so it was not a big thing to get in the area. Sherlock sneaked from one shadow to the other till he reached the neighbour of the terrorists' place.  
From there he could see and hear the men outside the building.

"You three and me. There's no need to bring more people. She is just a week woman. Don't tell me that four strong man can't execute a week woman!" said one if the four man next to the building. "Ahmed, bring the camera and the sabre. You two bring that woman. Give her a proper suit." with that they separated. Sherlock freeze thinking about that he was just in time. He had arrived there in the moment they execute her. When the two men came out of the building they were followed by a third person. It was Irene, cuffed, wearing a black burka, he was absolutely sure. They got in one of the trucks. The boss, the one who spoke, and the man with the camera got in another car.

'They take her to somewhere else. Sherlock thought. "They don't want to record a murder in a recognisable place. Obviously." He started to run back to his car. He had to be fast but invisible although the darkness made his hiding easier. He got in the car and fallowed his previous tactic and always came along on the north side of the two trucks. He could easily follow them from far because their lights were quite visible in the dark. When they stopped he stopped as well and immediately got out of the car and slowly headed to the trucks. They kept the lights on they needed them for the recording. It was a great advantage for Sherlock because in that way their eyes didn't get used to see in dark. When he reached one of the trucks back he ducked and started to observe.

FOUR MEN

THE BOSS  
THE OLDEST  
EXPENSIVE PHONE  
HURTING LEFT SHOULDER  
LIKELY BEING SHOT

THE CAMERA MAN  
YOUNG  
WEAPON UNDER HIS CLOTHES  
DARK CIRCULES AROUND THE EYES  
TROUBLE SLEEP  
FIRST EXECUTION

THE WATCHER WITH A GUN  
SLOWLY MOVES, TALKS  
ALWAYS CHEWING  
SLOW REACTIONS  
HASIS USER

THE EXECUTIONER WITH THE SABRE  
THE TALLEST  
GOOD PHYSICAL STATE  
DETERMINED STEPS  
THE SRONGEST LINK

Sherlock decided to take out the executioner first. He sneaked near behind the tall man and made some noise next to the truck. The boss moved his head towards the man with the sabre. "Go and look around!" The man turned around and went back with long steps to check the trucks. Sherlock was waiting till the man become invisible for the others and slowly came out from the darkness. He pushed the silenced gun strongly to the man's back and shot. He had to catch the falling body to avoid the loud whomp.

Sherlock quickly took out the man's top clothes and took them on himself. He hid the gun, grabbed the sabre and with dedicated steps he walked to the other three men.  
"What did take such a long time? Let's get over it and grab the money!" said the oldest man. Sherlock nodded. His adrenaline had never been higher. Stepping into the light he saw Irene down on her knees and she was holding her phone. Then she gave it to the watcher and closed her eyes.

'_Ahhh..._' the familiar moan broke the silence. Irene's eyes opened with surprise and turned her head. She immediately recognised his face behind the black cover from those eyes and her heart filled with life. He came for her.

"When I say run, run!" Sherlock whispered with wide eyes, and moved the sabre. He had to be very quick although the watcher's reaction time was long, but the text voice made his time shorter.

He killed the watcher with one quick move while he saw the cameraman was searching his gun with shaky hands. He immediately let go the sabre and grabbed his two guns into his hands and without thinking he shot the young man. With the other hand he pointed at the boss. "Don't move!" he said loudly. "Run! Now! To the North!" he ordered to Irene to pull her out from the shock. Sherlock threw one of the gun's to Irene.

Irene started to run to the exact direction of the hidden car while Sherlock was going to the stunned boss with long determined steps pointing the gun at him.

"Throw your weapons, or I shoot you down! I'm much faster than you and you know it." Said Sherlock in a calm low voice and shot the ground in front of the man. He threw the gun from his hand. "All of it!" He threw two other guns to the ground from under his clothes. "I said all!" Sherlock said louder and shot to the ground again. The man took out two knifes from his boots. "Now we can talk like civilized people." he smirked.


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi to all my kind readers!**

**I'm always very excited when I see that you are still there and reading. Here is a new chapter I hope you'll like it. **

**I'll try to update soon, because the next chapter is almost done.**

Ch 9

"Who is your client?" Sherlock calmly asked the black clothed man. He remained silence. Sherlock spoke slowly in a low calm voice "I offer you a deal. If you work for me I double your money, and leave you alive, if you don't, I kill you and find your family. It's your choice."

The man lifted his chin, straightened his mouth and looked right in Sherlock's eyes. Sherlock shot towards his arm. The bullet barely touched the man's left arm but it was still hurtful and the shot showed him that Sherlock wouldn't make a mistake if the situation turned and he needed to react immediately. "Aaah!" The man shouted and started to speak slowly. "I don't know. He was just a voice on the phone." "And?" Sherlock pointed the gun at his other arm. „He was English. He gave us orders about every detail." "What was the deal?" "We kill that woman and we send the record to the CNN and the BBC. When he first sees the news about her execution he sends the 7000 dollars."

Sherlock stepped forward, took the gun into his other hand and started to search the man. He found his phone and threw it into the dark and checked his papers. Sherlock stepped back. "If anybody gets to know that she is not dead, I'll know that you were who spoke and I'll find you. You know it, don't you? Now get in the truck. My men's eyes will be on you." Sherlock went to the camera and took it still pointing his gun at the man who was getting in the truck. Sherlock saw the truck slowly going away. He was exhausted he needed all mental strength to do this whole action. He took a deep breath and got into the other truck.

...

Irene ran as she could. She had been starving for days, and been kept in a dark room without a single ray of hope. But now she had put together all her energies and ran. She knew that she will find something Sherlock left there for her. When she reached a small group of trees she saw the dark land rover among the trees. She got in and immediately saw the piece of paper with an elegant handwrite on it.

_Use the GPS. You know the code. Go to the first destination. If I'm not there in half an hour go to the second. You are Victoria Freebird. Search my _

Irene quickly turned on the GPS which was right under the paper. The requested code was 6 characters. Irene laughed lightly. "You naughty boy!" she murmured while she was typing the six numbers, her measurements.

322434

After pressing the last number, the GPS showed her the firs destination. She tuned the key and left the group of tree with no lights on.  
When she reached a proper road she switched on the lights and started to calm down. She began to feel the freedom though she knew that she had a long way ahead to be absolutely free.  
The GPS led her to the city's board into a big garage. She parked the car close to the entrance and she waited. After 20 minutes she started to worry. What if he didn't survive? The thought that Sherlock died during he was saving her was worse than being executed. Irene took a deep breath and tried to calm herself down. There still remained five minutes of the half an hour. She closed her eyes.

Suddenly the driver seat's door opened and Irene heard the familiar low voice. "Slip to the other seat!" Irene opened his eyes and did as she was told. Sherlock got in the car quickly and turned the key. They went out from the garage and headed to the city. Sherlock didn't look at Irene, but she was examining his face. He was silent and tired but drove watchfully through Karachi.

When he stopped the car in front of a hotel Irene was the first who spoke seriously. "Thank you, Mr Holmes!" Sherlock turned his head towards Irene and looked deep in her eyes. "You welcome, Miss Adler." They were looking at each other for a while with the pleasure of seeing each other again. Then Sherlock broke the silence and said "Take off the burka!" Irene smirked."Oh, Mr Holmes! Can't you wait till we reach our room?" asked Irene teasingly. Sherlock made a strict face then he couldn't keep and burst into a silent laughter while he turned his head towards the window. Irene smiled and took off the burka. "I'm ready. Let's go!" They got out from the car and went into the hotel. Sherlock walked to the receptionist and asked his key. Irene was sittng in the lobby with closed eyes and tried not to fall asleep. Sherlock went to her and touched her arm gently. She stood up and took his arm as a support and followed him to their room.

Opening the door Sherlock said showing towards the bathroom "You can have shower in there and after I suggest you to sleep. We only have six hours till our plane departures to New Delhi. Irene nodded without a word and went to the bathroom. Sherlock took the camera out from his pocket and set down into an armchair. He took his laptop into his lap and started to finish the terrorist's job.

When Irene came out from the bathroom in a single dressing gown she lay down on the bed and asked. "Why did you do it?" But she closed her eyes and without waiting for the answer she fell asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi all! In this chapter they got to an important point. I didn't write everything as the creators have said, because in my mind it's always like this, I can't help.**

Ch 10

In the morning Sherlock woke up Irene with breakfast. She hadn't realised till now how hungry she was. She ate almost everything.  
"Thank you, I'm much better. When do we have to leave the hotel?" she asked. Sherlock was sitting in the armchair and was thinking with hands put together under his chin. He turned his eyes towards her and said "In twenty minutes." with that he stepped up and took some clothes out of his suitcase and put it onto the bed next to Irene. She took the clothes and went to the bathroom.

Fifteen minutes later she was ready to leave. She was wearing white trousers and a white blouse. Nothing strange in Karachi as a western tourist. Sherlock was wearing white shirt as well but he remained at black trousers. His one hand was in his pocket with the other he grabbed his suitcase and said "Let's go. I've already ordered a taxi." with that he opened the door to Irene.

In the airport Sherlock gave Irene her new ID and her tickets. While he was putting his ticket into the pocket of his shirt Irene could read his name on his ticket.

_Daniel Freebird_

She started to Lough silently. "What?" asked Sherlock with knitted eye brows. "You have a sense of humour with that name. Are we married?" "For now, yes." "Oh, how romantic you are!" "I am not. Just practical." said Sherlock with serious face. Irene smiled and leaned back in her seat.

During the flight Irene was sleeping but Sherlock wasn't. Everything went as he had planed but he couldn't eat or sleep till it was over. His brain was working on solutions if anything would go wrong.

When they arrived at New Delhi it was late afternoon. They got a cab and Sherlock told the driver a hotel's name. They sat in silence and they both were watching the crowded city through the window. When they arrived at an elegant hotel Sherlock paid the driver and headed to the hotel's entrance. Irene followed him.

Their room was quite big and bright and opened to the inner garden. Irene liked it, really liked it. She set down on the bed and lay back on her elbows. "What's next?" she asked. Sherlock was standing next to the window and was watching outside. For Irene's question he turned and answered. "We meet somebody who will help you to find a residence." "You really did plan everything." "Yes. He will be here in an hour so you can have a rest."

Irene watched the ceiling for a while then cleared her throat. "What happened after I had left...that night?" Sherlock was watching through the window again."I had a conversation with him." "What did you get to know?" Sherlock turned and walked to Irene to face her. "He didn't know who his client was. He had to send the record of your execution for the CNN and the BBC. That would be the evident for the client. Yesterday I manipulated the video and sent it." "It was Moriarty." "I know." Irene took a deep breath "I tought that I hid from him, I was so naive." "Yes." Said Sherlock and smiled. "Did you kill the man?" Sherlock's smirk faded. "No, but he won't last too long after the group's other members get to know that he killed the three other to get more money for himself. And they already know it." Irene took a deep breath and took on a smile. "I go and have a shower." she said and was gone. Sherlock nodded. "Don't you want to join?" Irene asked. "No thanks, it will be perfect right after you finish." grined Sherlock. Irene walked seductively into the bathroom and closed the door.

They met a local real estate agent at the hotel's lobby. He was small and very cheerful. His every second sentence supposed to be funny, but it wasn't. Irene knew that Sherlock could barely stand to punch him but he behaved nicely. Well, as nicely as Sherlock was able to. So Irene made a quick decision and she said that the first house was good an there was no need to see the others. It was actually beautiful.

They got in the lift in the lobby. They were silent as during the whole way to the hotel. They stood next to each other in the elevator and were looking straight ahead.

On the first floor Sherlock noticed that Irene was watching him in the mirror.

On the second floor Irene raised one eyebrow with a half smile.

On the third floor Sherlock pushed Irene to the wall and they were kissing passionately.

On the fourth floor they somehow got out of the lift still kissing and rushed to their room's door.

Blindly he put the key in and they almost fall into the room. They managed to get to the bed while started to unbutton each other's shirt. They separated from the kiss to breath but a moment later Sherlock was kissing her neck while he was slowly pushing down Irene's blouse on her arm and after he undid her bra.

When he reached her breast he lightly kissed one of them and slipped his hands onto the other. Irene sighed for this touch desired for so long. She took off his shirt and started to explore his bare back with her fingertips. She wanted to get to know every muscle, every curve of him. She lifted his hands and pushed her fingers through his hair and pulled him closer. For this move he sucked and bit her nipples with small bites while he was undoing her pants.

When her pants was down on the floor he took off his own and he kissed Irene with a deep passionate kiss. Irene pushed him down on the bed. He leaned onto his elbows and watched Irene with hungry eyes. She seductively climbed onto him like a cat and started to kiss and bite his upper body. She started on his belly button and went upper. Her nipples was touching her skin with every move .She spent some time with sucking both of his nipples, when she reached his mouth she kissed him with closed eyes and let her body to fully lie on his.

She felt that he was already hard "Somebody is quite ready." She smirked.  
Sherlock didn't answer but he grabbed Irene's buttocks and rolled themselves to have her under himself. She didn't insist. She knew what he liked. He liked to be in control. He looked deep into her eyes and kissed her with a long deep kiss while he was stroking her body with one hand till he reached her panties. He slipped his fingers under the thin black fabric and finding her sensitive spot he began make small circles around it. Irene sighed loudly and her body tensed under the pleasure. Sherlock made his moves harder and faster till the pleasure shock Irene's whole body. While she was gasping of the fever Sherlock gave her light kisses all over her body.

When Irene gained back her self-control she gently pushed Sherlock's shoulder to lay him on his back and she slowly started to pull down his tight black underwear, every move was followed by a kiss. When she finished she gently took her fingers around his hard member and stroked it up and down while she inhaled light kisses onto it. Sherlock closed his eyes and taking a deep breath he pushed his head back into the pillow.

When he felt that it was too much he pulled Irene to himself and with a long kiss he laid her on her. He impatiently pulled down her panties with hunger for her. She let him between her thighs. When he gently slid into her they both moaned from pleasure. Irene grabbed his buttocks and strongly pushed him deeper. He began to thrust powerfully and very slow. With every thrust they both moaned and kissed. When it wasn't enough anymore he speeded the rhythm to increase their pleasure. When he heard Irene's breath pattern to change he speeded up again and with one hand he reached her sensitive spot and was gently stroking it. When Irene's body was shaking and she made the familiar moan loudly he let himself to come as well. He groaned and with one hard final thrust came into her. Irene tensed her inner muscles to make his pleasure longer.

After he collapsed on her he took some heavy breath and buried his head into her neck. Irene was stroking his back and buttocks with her fingertips and was enjoying feeling him inside herself. She was smiling. "Definitely not a virgin." she said with a smirk. Sherlock smiled into her neck then rolled onto his back. "Definitely not gay." Irene laughed lightly than turned to Sherlock, kissed his chest and laid her head onto his shoulder with one hand on his heart to feel his heartbeat.


	11. Chapter 11

**Hello! Thanks for reading again.**

Ch 11

They spent the whole night in each other's arms. Sometimes they woke up to share a kiss, a stroke. Or just to make love slowly, exploring each other's body.  
It was late morning when Irene woke up. She was lying on her side and she felt the gently stroking along her body from behind, from her shoulders down to her hips and back. She opened her eyes and asked without any move "When do you have to leave?" His hand stopped at her waist. "Tomorrow morning." Irene didn't say anything just closed her eyes. "Don't you want to see the city where your new home is?" asked Sherlock in a neutral voice. Irene turned to face him and smirked. "I think I have much more interesting things to explore right in this room, Mr Holmes." "Well, Miss Adler..."his serious face melted into a smile."...Shall we begin?" and with this he kissed her slowly and deeply and he put one arm onto her buttocks and pulled her closer to himself. She smiled into the kiss and put her arms around his neck.

They spent the whole day in their room. They ordered lunch and ate it in the bed; they had a shower together which ended up in the bed. They were talking about Sherlock's cases, Irene's journey and both avoided the topic of the reason they had first met.  
Then following a long silence Sherlock asked "Why did you do it?" Irene immediately knew what the question was about she took a deep breath. „It's very simple. I wanted to stop doing my profession. I was fed up with those perverts. I didn't want to do it anymore. Kate was about to inherit the business, she already took over almost everything. But I needed more money and protection to lead that kind of life further. But I didn't reckon with you..." she stopped for a moment. "...and you know the rest." Sherlock nodded and they never talked it about again.

Their mood was light but as the next day's morning got closer and closer they became more silent and just lay in each other's arms.

In the morning when Irene woke up Sherlock was already dressed and was packing into his suitcase. "Did you want to leave without a word?" Irene asked turning onto her side to watch Sherlock. Sherlock froze but didn't look at her. "No." he said in a low voice.  
"Yes, you did." said Irene and rolled her eyes getting out of the bed naked and went to the bathroom with no other words. When she came out in a dressing gown Sherlock's suitcase was already packed and he was standing next to the window with his hands in his pockets and was staring out to the garden.  
"I have to go." he said without looking at Irene. "I know." she nodded. Sherlock turned, took a deep breath and opened his mouth to speak but Irene stopped him. "Oh, for God's sake! Please, don't say anything; it's better for both of us." Irene stood still and she looked at the garden too. Sherlock went to the door and took his suitcase. He looked back to Irene and without a word he turned on his heels and opened the door. "Good bye, Mr Holmes." he heard from behind. "Good bye, Miss Adler." said Sherlock and no turning back he rushed along the fourth floor's corridor.

**Although they had a quite normal couple of days, I think they are still too stubborn and scared of the situation to admit anything.**

**Please review if you liked it or not. I would be very happy to read anything from you. **


	12. Chapter 12

Ch12

Sherlock arrived at Baker Street just before John. When John stepped in, Sherlock was already sitting in his armchair, wearing his night gown and pyjamas, twanging his violin and staring at the ceiling.  
"Sherlock, are you home?" He heard John."Where else would I be? There's nothing interesting outside." John arrived at the top of the stairs. "If you ask, my trip was fine just ... I just really don't understand women." said John while he was searching something to eat. After a sigh he took on some water for tea. Sherlock rolled his eyes and murmured."I can imagine what you are talking about." "Did you say something? The water is boiling I can't hear you." shouted John from the kitchen. "Nothing" Sherlock answered loudly.

...

On the first couple of weeks Irene was checking her phone in every minute but she never got a text from him. Then she decided to start a new life and started a local school to become an interior designer. She really had the talent and soon she had her first clients. They were mostly British or Western European people newly moved there. Not that she needed the money, she could live an average life till death from her money, but she needed to do something to occupy her thoughts. However she always bought every newspaper which contained an article about him and his cases.

One day she read an article about Sherlock Holmes, it said he was a fake genius and had just faked a criminal mastermind called Moriarty to make himself famous beating him. "It's ridiculous." She said to herself. If somebody knew exactly how good he was in what he did she knew exactly. She threw that paper away, but there remained bad feelings about him and this article.

Next day she bought the papers with shaking hands and teary eyes. All of them had the front page about Sherlock Holmes and his suicide.

...

Sherlock was still in one of the unused rooms of St Bart's morgue. He had planned to stay there for two weeks till he would not be on the front page of every newspaper. Molly Hooper was the only one who knew everything about him and his death. She brought him food and clear clothes every day. When everything calmed down and Sherlock Holmes was not the most interesting news anymore he sneaked out at night and hid among the city's homeless people. He had some things to do in London before leaving. Moriarty's web's centre was there and he wanted to chart every details of it. But first of all he had to cut out the assassins who were threatening John, Mrs Hudson and Lastrade. Until that it was impossible for him to come back from the death.

He was like a ghost, nobody saw him he was always in the dark hiding in the shadow. He used his homeless network to follow every step of John, Mrs Hudson and Lastrade.  
He knew that the assassins were told to stay on the targets for a while. Moriarty was always prepared for everything. He hunted down the killers with their own methods. The one who would have had to kill Mrs Hudson got electrocution, the one who was a stooge at the Scotland Yard, was shot during duty and the one who was after John fall down from a roof during his other work. It was all accidents of course or at least they looked like accidents.

The day when he finished everything in London he went to the cemetery to his own grave. He knew that John and Mrs Hudson would arrive in half an hour.

When he had been on the top of St Bart's he had told John to watch. He wanted John to know that he was just faking suicide. If he watched carefully one day he will figure it out that Sherlock was alive. But know his mind was occupied by grief and anger. Sherlock saw his friend standing next to his grave and he said a silent goodbye to him.

Then he went to his shelter and changed his look. He took on a short military like jacket, a white T-shirt, bright straight jeans and combed back his hair with gel. He took on some make up to make his face look less rectangle and took in brown contact lenses. He was unrecognisable he was good in that.  
He took a photo of himself and changed it in his fake passport. It took a quite long time but in the end it was perfect.

He went to the airport and got in a plane headed to the only place he could go.

...

Two months had elapsed since Irene read the papers about his death. For weeks she was hoping that he somehow he would give her some life sign. But it was just the first part of grieving she knew it. She was lonelier than ever in her life.

One day at the moment she arrived at home her phone buzzed. It was a text from an unknown number.

_I'm not dead. Let's have dinner. SH_

The phone almost fell out from her hands and her legs got week. She closed her eyes and she said through her teeth. "You idiot. You bloody fool." She couldn't decide which emotion was stronger, happiness or anger. She took her phone and typed pretending that she wasn't surprised tough her fingers were shaking.

_Don't do that again. IA_

_I won't. Jama Masjid is quite big. SH_

Then she heard three knocks on her front door.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. Reviews are really, really welcomed. Writing the next chapter my mood became quite emotional. You'll see it soon. **


	13. Chapter 13

**Hi! T****hanks for your kind reviews. I was really happy to read. As I mentioned I am in a quite sentimental mood. Hope you like it.**

Ch 13

Irene opened the door quickly she literally tore it open. "You idiot!" She said without thinking. "Yes, I've heard that." "You bloody fool." "You've already mentioned that. Thanks for your nice invitation, I would be happy to come in." Sherlock faked a smile. Irene stepped out from the way, and let him in. Sherlock rushed into the flat and took down his suitcase. "How did you do it?" Irene asked when she was already able to speak. "Later.""What the" she cried. "You don't send a single text after you leave to get to know if I'm alive or anything. Then you fake a suicide and you let me think you are dead for two month, and then you just walk into my flat like nothing had happened and now you literally tell me to shut up. No, dear Mr Sherlock Holmes, I am fed up with you." Sherlock was confused he knitted his brows and looked at Irene trying to deduct what she wants to hear. "I knew that you were alive." Irene lifted her eyebrows. "Oh, that idiotic real estate agent...and I couldn't imagine why he was here in the neighbourhood every day." Sherlock nodded silently. They stood for a while face to face. They were both waiting for something but it didn't come. Irene turned on her heels and went to the bathroom.

Sherlock was just standing there for a little longer than sat down on the coach. He really couldn't go anywhere else. There were only two people who knew that he was alive Molly Hooper and Irene Adler. And he had took enough advantage of Molly's ... well... loyalty. And she was in the wrong city. He had to disappear from Britain especially from London for a while.

When Irene came back she was walking towards him during taking in her diamond earrings. She had changed her clothes she was in an elegant long black dress. She was gorgeous. Sherlock really had to put together all his thoughts to be able to speak. "You...have coloured your hair back." He said at last. "I still think that you are an idiot." she rolled her eyes. "So, naturally you can stay as long as you want. Tonight I'll meet a client. Won't be late. You can find something to eat in the fridge. You can use anything of course". She saw Sherlock's surprised face when client was mentioned, but she decided to leave him in uncertainty. With that she took her purse and a big flat bag and opened the door. "Good bye, Mr Holmes!" then she turned to him with a smile. "Don't dare to disappear!" with that she left.

Sherlock didn't want anything more than a shower so he went to the bathroom. He stepped under the cold water and waited for it to clean his head. He washed the jelly out of his hair and stepped out from the shower and rolled a towel around his waist. He felt much better. He went to his suitcase and dressed into his only clean change of clothes he had white shirt and black trousers. He sat down on the couch and was waiting for about 3 minutes than he got bored. He started to watch the clock for another 3 minutes. Then he began to walk in the living room up and down. It was boring. No violin to play on, no John to annoy, no Lastrade to get a case. He decided to look around in the flat and find out about Irene as much as it was possible.

**LIVING ROOM **

DESCENT

COUCH LOOKS LIKE NEW

NEVER HAS GUESTS

**BATHROOM**

ONLY WOMEN'S THINGS

ONLY ONE TOOTHBRUSH

DOESN'T HAVE BOYFRIEND

**KITCHEN**

RARELY USED

ALMOST EMPTY FRIDGE

USUALLY EATS OUT

**BEDROOM**

QUITE HOTEL-LIKE

DOESN'T FEEL LIKE HOME

FEELS HERE UNPERMANENT

SUITCASE PACKED

PREPARED FOR RUN AWAY IN ANYTIME

**GUEST ROOM...**

When he stepped in he immediately understood what client she met. This room was a workroom of an interior designer. The wall was full of sketches, drawings and plans from the floor to the ceiling. The whole room was a mess but it had its own system. This was the only room of the flat where she spent measurable time. Sherlock slowly stepped in and watched all her drawings and plans and his jaw had fallen. She was incredibly talented. The drawings on the wall were mainly of buildings and interiors but there were some portraits of old Indian people, playing children, women in sari and one of him. He saw a big desk in the opposite corner and went there to see rhea papers on it. There were several portraits of him. He felt something tight in his chest watching those pictures. He just understood something about how this woman cared for him. And he let her think that he had died for months.

He felt miserable. He went out of the room and slowly closed the door.  
"Anything interesting?" he heard Irene's voice from behind. He closed his eyes but didn't turn. "You are extremely talented." he said. He knew that she knew he had found the portraits of himself. He opened his eyes and turned to Irene. "Thank you." she answered. There was an awkward silence between them then Irene turned and went to the kitchen. "I brought some food for you. I've already eaten." Sherlock was not really hungry but didn't want to make the things worse by refusing.

He sat down and started to eat. Irene went away to change and when she came back in a short white dress with her hair down Sherlock had already finished eating. She prepared to make a tea with her back to Sherlock. He cleared his throat. "I am sorry. You were right, I was an idiot." Irene froze but didn't turn towards him. Her eyes became wet but she pushed back the straight feeling in her throat. She closed her eyes and put down the teapot. She turned but when she opened her eyes she saw that Sherlock is right in front of her. So close, so alive. She grabbed his collar and pulled him down to a long slow kiss. When they separated she placed her forehead under his jaw and breathed in his scent. Sherlock put his arms around her shoulders. They remained in that position for long minutes.

Then Irene took Sherlock's hand and without a word she led him through the living room to the bedroom. There Sherlock kissed Irene. There was no need to tell anything Irene knew that he felt something similar than she. He was just Sherlock Holmes who was not very good in sentiments but he definitely had them. Irene was melted into the kiss. All these months of waiting, all these weeks of grieving were just about to be forgotten.

Sherlock slowly started to recognise that despite of his enforcement he really did have people who he cared. Moriarty had planned to burn his heart out which he always assumed he never had. But now it seemed he had one and there was place for a few people; for friends ... and for the woman. He actually knew how to be nice and unselfish, and he sometimes used this knowledge if he needed something, but usually he didn't endeavour to be kind. But with her it was easy, it was automatically. He had never felt this with anyone in his life.

Irene slowly started to unbutton his shirt. Sherlock kissed her again and was stroking along her neck from her ears down to her collar bone with his thumbs. She pushed down his shirt through his shoulder and put her right hand exactly to his heart and closed her eyes for a moment. She just wanted to feel it beating. He took her hand, pulled to his lips and kissed it gently.

Then he put his hands under her tiny dress and he pushed down her panties to the floor then lifted his hand till he reached her bare breasts. He stroked her nipples with his thumbs and he took off the white dress exposing her fully. She was beautiful with her long dark brown curly hair in her weakness and strength at the same time. Now she was really naked in front of him not like the first time when her nudity was the alias itself. He remembered every curve of her body but he wanted to explore them again and again. She kissed him while she was undoing his pants. When he was without every clothes he sat down to the bedside and pulled her to himself by her hands. She stood between his thighs and looked deep in his eyes and run her fingers through his hair watched the deep brown curls disappearing between her fingers. He looked up at her with desire and she bent down to kiss him. After separating he bowed his head and searched her hardened nipples with his lips and tongue while he pulled her closer by taking his hands onto her lower back. She lifted her jaw from the pleasure and moaned loudly while her hands were still among his curls. Then she sat down onto his lap they were sitting opposite to each other Irene's were around his waist and they were kissing like this for long minutes.

He snuggled her and laid her onto the bed next to him and he got above her. He grasped her hands with his and interweaved their fingers. He pushed both her hands to the pillow above her head and started to kiss her all over her body. She moaned and sighed for this and he felt the shiver running through her body. When he reached her lap he gently bit the flesh of her inner thighs and passed towards her centre slowly. When he reached it he kissed her with desire and with a hungry groan. She couldn't stop moaning loudly she was in ecstasy not under control. Well, self-control. Sherlock smirked for this thought. He used his tongue and both hands to give her more passion. He found her nipples with one hand and with the other he was stroking her entrance rhythmically. Her whole body was trembled when she came but he was still licking her clit until she reached for her head to pull him to her face for a kiss.

He felt unpredictable desire to have her fully he grabbed her buttocks and lifted her a bit. He slowly went into her and he started to thrust slowly but deep as he could. He bent above her totally and he based on the palm besides her. He was totally lost in her and she felt herself whole feeling him inside. They were making love slowly kissing and watching the other's face and were locked in each other for a long time. When they finally climaxed together they buried their face into each other's neck. Irene held him tight with her arms around his neck. Then Sherlock rolled to her side and they lay in each other's arms for hours. They were whispering things into each others ears they should never say out loud. They were just holding each other's gaze like they would never want to let it go.


	14. Chapter 14

Ch14

When Irene fell asleep Sherlock slipped out of the bed and took his clothes. For the noise Irene opened her eyes. "Just can't sleep. I go out. Won't disappear." he smiled and bowed down to kiss her lips. She closed her eyes and fell into a deep dreamless sleep.  
Sherlock took his trousers and shirt on but didn't bother to button it. It wasn't cold at all. He took a pack of cigarettes out of his coats pocket and took one strode between his lips. He opened the balcony door and as he stepped out he lighted the cigarette.

He blew the smoke out slowly into the darkness of the night and closed his eyes. He started to smoke again instead of nicotine patches after his death. It was easier and the moves gave him some familiar calmness.

He had millions of thoughts and emotions running through his head. They were not bad. Not at all. Just very unfamiliar. He never had someone before and he had never wanted to. He had always presumed that love made things difficult and complicated. And yes, he had been right. But there was nothing to do with that anymore. He had fallen for The women. He didn't know what to do with that but he knew that from this moment he was somehow responsible for her.

However he had things to do. He had to search Moriarty's criminal web because until even only one part of it existed he couldn't know in which moment a hidden order would kill the ones he cared about. Such a huge organization has very big inertia not to mention that someone will definitely want to get the power for himself. Moriarty had been prepared for everything. Even if he had died he could win if Sherlock has to watch his loved ones to die. That was his plan, to leave Sherlock no way out but to disappear. To make Sherlock die or hide forever in disgrace, it didn't matter for him.

So he still had to leave Irene behind and do the job alone. He couldn't bear to take her into such danger even if she was able to get herself into much bigger chaos. "My misbehaving woman." For that tought he smirked. He stubbed his cigarette and opened the door to go in. He decided to go back to the bed next to Irene.

Walking towards the bedroom he suddenly heard thumps and something heavy falling onto the floor. Then he heard Irene screaming "Sher..." He stepped to his suitcase and grabbed his handgun as quick as a lightning and opened the bedroom door. He saw Irene lying on the floor unconsciously and a man above her with a silenced handgun. Sherlock shoot to the man's gunholder right hand without wasting any time. The man shouted from pain and his gun flew out of his hand to the farthest corner of the room. The assassin turned his head towards him and his eyes opened wider with dismay. "You...?" he hissed with hatred. Sherlock stood still, concentrated and prepared himself to be able to move fast in time. The man froze for a moment staring at Sherlock then stepped up and jumped through the window. Sherlock moved almost in the same moment, grabbed the assassin's gun and jumped after him.

They were racing from one roof to the other, running through blocks and streets. The man was fast but Sherlock was faster and he didn't have an injured hand. In a moment when they were far enough from Irene's house and the stranger was already on the street but Sherlock was still on one roof, Sherlock jumped right onto his shoulders. The man lost his balance and fell down. They started to fight on the ground. Sherlock was punching him as hard as he could but the man was strong and skilled. He could mostly avoid the strikes. Then there was a moment when their position was perfect and Sherlock simply headed the other man. He leaned down on the ground unconsciously. Sherlock took the assassins silenced gun and simply shoot him on the heart than he cleaned the gun and dropped it next to the body and left. He wanted it to look like some street fight not hunting down.

...

Irene got back her conscious after a while but suddenly she couldn't remember what happened all she could see was blood on her bedroom's floor and the opened window. Her head was aching like hell but she managed to stand up and took a sheet around herself. Everything was quiet so she slowly went out from the room to the kitchen and chose the biggest knife from the drawer. She slowly walked around the whole flat but she found nobody. Not even Sherlock. For a short moment she tought that he had stepped off again but then she found more likely that he tried to catch the attacker.

So she put herself together and dressed. Looking into the bathroom mirror she saw that her face was swollen and blue on the left side. She touched that place and hissed. She hoped that she didn't have a cracked cheekbone. She took up some makeup to make it disappear. It was not bad but far from perfect because as she recognized her hands were still shaking of punching back the attacker. She went to the bedroom and cleaned all the blood from the calpet. She took her always-prepared-to-run suitcase and set down to the couch with crossed legs, the knife in her hand and waited for him in the darkness to come back. She knew he would.

When she heard the three knocks on her door she rushed to open it but she held the knife prepared in height of lap. She opened the door quickly and stayed unmoving next to it. Sherlock noticed immediately the knife and said before he entered. "I really wouldn't do it if I were in your place." he whispered with a grin. Irene let the knife down and let out her breath. "Thank God, it's you." "What did you expect?" "Nothing else." she answered with a smile. "We have to leave right now. They know about you and it doesn't take much time for them to get to know about me if we stay. Although the assassin won't talk." "Did you..?" she asked hesitatingly. "Yes."

He turned away and rushed to the bathroom. Sherlock stepped in and took down his bloody shirt. Irene followed him. "Good God, is that your blood?" "Mainly not." He had several bruises on his upper body and face and his left bow was bleeding. He saw it in the mirror and washed it with cold water. When he looked up after drying his face with a towel he saw Irene standing and watching him in the mirror. He knitted his brows and turned to her examining the bruise under her makeup. "It isn't broken, is it?" "Don't think so, but it hurts." He bent down to kiss her gently.

"We have to go." "I know, but where?" "Anywhere in Europe. I assumed that I had more time but they are better than I have thought." Sherlock took down his trousers as well and dropped it with his shirt to the steel dustbin, searched the cupboard for bleach and poured it all onto his clothes.

He got a shower and took on his jeans and t-shirt and combed back his hair as he wore it when he arrived. "Could you please make my face more... acceptable for street?" he asked Irene pointing at her mascara. "I think I have a broken index finger." he added.

Irene nodded and made him sit down onto a small chair. While she was concentrating she asked. "How did you do it? The suicide." Sherlock took a deep breath. "Moriarty and I were on the roof of the Bart's, he shot himself on the head, and it was his body what everybody saw falling." What? Is Moriarty dead?" "Yes. Twice." he grinned. "How did you know that he will kill himself?" "I didn't. I would jump, but it was better this way. " "But how did you fake your dead body?" "I have a ... friend in the morgue; she prepared a body to look like exactly me." "Oh that mouse like girl who you kissed at Christmas." asked Irene with neutral face. Sherlock raised one eyebrow and asked. "Are you jealous Ms Adler?" "Should I be?" she teased him. Sherlock smiled but didn't answer her. "So the fake body was right under the laundry truck, what Moriarty's body fell on. Then the truck was moved away and everybody just saw my dead body and they have never found Moriarty's because Molly replaced with it the stolen body." he finished. "Not bad Mr Holmes." she smiled. "Actually quite clever." she added. "I know." he smiled back. Irene chuckled and said. "Your face is done."

**Thanks for reading this chapter. I don't know yet how they end their adventure but it is beginning to become clear.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Dear readers, thanks for your patience. Here is a long chapter; I hope you'll like it. Please write reviews, it's very inspiriting to read them.**

Ch15

They got a cab in front of the house and headed to the airport. "The strange British couple with bruises leaves the country at 4am in hurry. We aren't suspicious, are we?" Irene asked sarcastically. Sherlock looking out the window half grinned and chuckled but didn't say a word. In the car he searched on mobile the next departing plane to Europe. It was to Rome. Perfect. Moriarty's web was the second biggest there.

When they arrived at the airport there were just a few sleepy people waiting for their plane. They sat down far from the others. Sherlock was in thinking mode so Irene wasn't attend to disturb him she remained in silence and was watching the couple of tourists waiting with them.

There was a young couple sleeping in each other's shoulder. Two business men in black suit with small packages and a woman with three exhausted children.

Sherlock came back to the real world from his mind palace and looked at Irene who was sunk into her thoughts watching the passengers. Sherlock leaned to Irene and whispered to her ear.

"The couple is from Switzerland can be seen on their packages from previous travels. They knew each other before departing; they bought the same hiking shoes. The girl's parents are quite wealthy but the boy is poor. She goes to university she has a badge from Oxford on her package. He is some kind of physical worker he is callous." Irene raised one eyebrow and responded."  
They are in their early twenties. The girl is totally trusts the boy maybe even hopes marriage. She is totally embraces him with both arms. The boy's position is quite tensed. He crosses his arms on his chest and crosses his legs, and turns his head not to the girl's direction. He definitely doesn't want marriage. Although he doesn't think a big deal to get money from the girl's parents."  
Sherlock hummed with satisfaction.

"The two businessmen are from Italy they both wear Italian shoes. On the younger one there is some cheap brand without a name but the elder has quite expensive shoes and suit. The younger is recently promoted his bag is new but old fashioned, present from parents who he still lives with. The elder is single, no ring or any sign of it. His face is always tired because of the too much party and drinking. He wears make up to seem younger."

"The young one's defensive body language says that he is afraid of the older and not because he is the boss but because secretly he knows that he could thank his promotion to his pretty face instead of his knowledge. The boss is gay and has a crush on the poor young boy and he is totally aware of it." Irene chuckled and looked at Sherlock teasingly. "You're rather good, Miss Adler." whispered Sherlock looking into her eyes deeply. "You're not so bad, Mr Holmes." She whispered back and began to close the distance between them. But suddenly the loud-speaker called them to boarding and they separated torn out from their own world and stood up to go in.

He was staring out of the window watching the clouds and was thinking of John. They used to sit together in a cab rushing to a crime scene. "Oh, how I miss it already." he thought. His old life, his room, Mrs Hudson, even the dull cases from Lastrade. It was strange to think about that the person sitting next to him had less to think of. She had only him. And practically he had only her in this moment but he had a place to go back but she didn't.

...

Irene tried to sleep on the plane but it seemed to be difficult after this whole day. There were too many thoughts and emotions were in her head. She had never been a type who made decisions based on her sentiments, she had always known what she wanted, had a plan and known her next step. But now she was with him and he was an extra factor in her life. He confused it and made her let out the control out of her hands. Not many people were able to do that she could tell. But she became sure about that she doesn't want him to be out from her life costs what it costs.  
Her eyes were still closed but she slowly slipped her hand onto his thigh just to be positive that he was there. He didn't react immediately but after a few moments he gently put his hand onto hers. She smiled lightly and fell asleep.

...

They rented a small flat just above Termini Station. Well, Rome was not the best place to keep secrets and to hide. Their neighbours an old couple was happy to have young people around and they always found occasion to have some words with them. They brought biscuits or some speciality from the market. Falchi the husband was a retired doctor and Elena his wife was a high school teacher. First Sherlock was absolutely not happy to have them around but Elena somehow reminded him of Mrs Hudson and later he accepted their presence. They were nice and Irene started to like them. They became some kind of family for her while Sherlock was always away.

She was helping him to investigate. She was the one who pulled out the half-true gossips from people about crimes. She was the one who got hold of secret information about companies in line with Moriarty's criminal web. She was the one who took photos about criminals which were good for blackmail and to get higher levels of the hierarchy. But mainly she was the base for Sherlock in every meaning. With any other person she would be totally not satisfied with this role but with Sherlock...well, he saved her life twice.

After his first hunt he came with bruises. Sometimes he wasn't wounded. Sometimes he had a crackled rib, a broken finger or bleeding face. But once when he ended the last piece of the web in Italy he almost died.

Irene was doing the washing up just after the neighbours, Falchi and Elena had just left when she heard two knocks on her door and a thump. She rushed to the door. She knew that something bad had happened. When she opened the door it smashed to the wall from the weight it had held. Sherlock was lying on her threshold unconsciously. "Oh, no, no, no, please no!" She whispered while she bent to him and grabbed to pull him into the flat. When she touched his black coat she felt something wet. She looked at her hands and they were full of blood. She cooled her head and did what she had to do. She cut his coat down and laid a clean sheet to the floor and pulled Sherlock there. She cut his shirt with scissors and exposed the wound. It was a knife cut from his left shoulder down to his abdominal. She checked his breathing, pulse and temperature, everything was ok for now. She knew that she was not enough to save him, but she couldn't take her to a hospital because his fake ID would be definitely discovered and it would mean his death as well.

She chose the less risk and knocked on her neighbour's door. All she said was "I need a doctor, please, come!"  
Falchi came in hurry but when he saw Sherlock' body full of blood he cried. " Dio mio! Sono troppo vecchio per questo!" (My God! I'm too old for this!) But in the same moment he was down on his knees next to Sherlock and started to check his life functions. "We have to take him to hospital." "No, it's impossible. He is a detective and investigating after the mafia. He would be dead in 24 hours." "Yes, and he can die here as well." "Please, I beg you." Said Irene with teary eyes." They were looking into each other's eyes for a long second. "Bring the first aid kit, hurry! Said Falchi to Irene with a sigh. "Elena, porti due infusione dalla drogheria! Ecco e la ricetta." (Elena, bring two infusions from the pharmacy. Here is the prescription.) When Irene returned with the kit he said to her. "He had lost awfully lot of blood." "I could give him some, we are the same type." Falchi looked at her up and down. "No way." he said. Irene fell her eyes and didn't push further. The infusion must be enough. Falchi examined the wound it was just surface. Falchi gave Sherlock local anaesthesia, cleaned the wound and sewed it. He gave him the infusion and took a blood pressure meter on his arm. Falchi stayed with them for an hour. "His state is stable for now; the meter will check his blood-pressure in every fifteen minutes. If it rises or drops, if anything changes call me." he said to the exhausted Irene. "Thank you for everything." she answered.


	16. Chapter 16

Ch16

Irene spent the whole night in the armchair next to Sherlock who they previously laid on the bed. She checked his breath and blood pressure in every fifteen minutes. She was exhausted but couldn't sleep. In the morning she heard a knock on the door. It was Falchi and Elena. Falchi was clearly angry at her to force him into a situation like this. "Did he wake up?" asked the man without greeting. "No, not yet." answered Irene while they were heading to the bedroom. While Falchi were examining Sherlock Elena asked Irene if she was alright and wished her strength. "I see that he is very strong. Presumably he will wake up in the next few hours. I give you painkillers. Give it to him and don't let him to play hero this wound will hurt like hell for days at least. Don't let him move too much. And here are some vitamins for you. I don't need to have one more patient." for this he smiled warmly and gave her the pills.  
Irene took a deep breath, smiled gently and hugged both Falchi and Elena. "Thank you again for your kindness." she said. "If there's everything you need just call us." said Elena and squeezed Irene's hand.

After they left Irene went to the kitchen to make herself a coffee. While she was pouring it into the cup she heard a hardly audible moan and cough. She left her coffee and rushed into the bedroom. She saw Sherlock with opened eyes trying to focus on her. "Thank God." she said and bent to kiss him cupping his face both her hands. "What hap...?" He tried to sit up but the pain stopped him and leaned back. "Shit." he hissed with a grimace. "Hush now! Later. Take this! Painkiller." and she gave him a pill. He took it, closed his eyes and searched Irene's hand with his and tightened it. She brushed aside his sweaty hair from his forehead with her other hand and lightly kissed him on his lips. She stayed for a while but when she saw that he fell asleep again she left him to rest.

...

In the next days Sherlock became stronger and stronger. He didn't speak much and when he did he was gruff. He totally hated to be so weak and defenceless. But in these days he got to know Irene's other side. She was really caring, was watching and immediately jumped if he needed anything; she cooked for him and made his bed, helped him to have a shower and changed his bandage. And she did this all despite his rudeness. Irene was quiet as well, she was tired and Sherlock saw in her eyes that she had been crying several times. But there was nothing he could tell her. He was really not good in these things and he became inpatient and angry.

One night when they both were laying in bed in the darkness Sherlock thought that Irene was already asleep but she wasn't. She asked the question which was hanging between them for weeks. "When will you go back?" Sherlock knitted his eyebrows. "As soon as it is possible." After five minutes silence Irene added." "You don't want me to go with you, do you?" "I uhm...It would be complicated." "Yes it would." "But I can visit you sometimes if you want me to." "O-ho, no thanks. That's really not me. To wait for the great Sherlock Holmes to save some time for me. That is not going to happen." with that Irene got out from the bed, grabbed her dressing gown took it on and went out of the room. Sherlock was confused. What did she expect? He was really not that settling down type. And neither she was. What had happened to her?

The old couple, the neighbours came every day. A week after the night Sherlock came home wounded Falchi took a look at Sherlock while the women were chatting in the kitchen. "Your wound is really satisfying, you can start to move more and more each day." said Falchi. "Thank you." said Sherlock while he was buttoning his shirt. The old doctor was just about to leave when he turned and said with a wink. "Oh and congratulations!" Sherlock raised his eyebrows in surprise and asked. "For what?" The old man froze for a second and his smile faded. "Oh, just ... for getting well so soon. Good bye." and with that he quickly went out of the room. Sherlock knitted his eyebrows and was watching the door close.

...

After another week Sherlock was able to move without painkillers. The awkward silence between him and Irene had grown heavier day by day. They said polite words like 'thank you' and 'you are welcome' to each other but nothing else.

The day when Sherlock felt strong enough to travel without attracting attention he came out to the kitchen to Irene. She was sitting at the table and was drinking a tea. Sherlock stopped at the door and watched Irene. She was plain and tiny but she still had her grace. She looked up at him from under her long eyelashes for a moment but her eyes passed back to her cup immediately. He went in and poured himself some tea and after a second of standing uncertainly he took a seat on the opposite chair. "I have to go back to London." she didn't answer just shipped from her tea. "I've changed my plan. I want you to come with me." said Sherlock and cleared his throat. Irene raised her eyebrows and looked at Sherlock. "Why?" "I need your help in the last moves. Your connections." "Ah. Of course." Irene dropped her head down. "When do we leave?" Sherlock knew that he should do or say something, but the words didn't come. "Tomorrow." he answered as he touched Irene's hand with his above the table. But Irene pulled it away and stood up. "Then it's better to start to pack." she said avoiding to look in his eyes and left the kitchen. Sherlock was sitting there absolutely confused buried his face into his hands and for once in his life really didn't know what to say or do.


	17. Chapter 17

Ch17

Sherlock and Irene spent the whole trip in silence. The tense was almost touchable between them.  
At Heathrow they got in a car and Sherlock told the cabbie the address he hadn't said for several months. 221B Baker Street. While they passed all the familiar places both of them realized how badly they had missed London. But there was a shadow in Irene's thoughts. She knew that she had to leave as soon as she was done with helping Sherlock. Even if the danger was over she had a good reason for not staying near to Sherlock Holmes. But for now she decided to enjoy herself with him for the last time and not to mention she wanted to leave strong and unforgettable impression in him. Despite every change she was still Irene Adler who liked to play.

When they got out the cab Sherlock looked up to his flat's windows. They were dark so John wasn't home. He stepped to the front door took a deep breath and drove up his coat's collar and opened the door. Irene followed him gracefully. The corridor was dark but he saw light from Mrs. Hudson's kitchen through the glass door. He was nervous about how the old lady would react to his appearance but he slowly pushed down the creaky door handle.

Mrs. Hudson was doing the evening washing up when she turned to see her visitor and in that moment the plate slipped out of her hands. "Oh my God!" she screamed. "I can't believe my eyes. Is that really you?" she whispered with wide eyes. Sherlock stepped towards her into the light. "Yes, Mrs. Hudson. I am back." Mrs. Hudson snapped her hands at her mouth and sobbed of relief. Sherlock stepped to her with long paces and hugged her. They stood for a while when the old lady saw Irene standing behind Sherlock. "Oh, don't be rude Sherlock and please introduce me to your nice company." Mrs. Hudson looked at Irene with curiosity. Sherlock opened his mouth but Irene was quicker. "I'm Victoria, a friend of his. Nice to meet you." For that Sherlock grimaced but only Irene noticed it; with satisfaction. "Well, at least he doesn't like friend status. Good." she thought with a smile. "You just accommodate yourself upstairs and I will bring you some tea and snacks." Sherlock waved his hand towards the stairs and Irene started to go upstairs but Sherlock stopped her and said. "Just leave your suitcase, I'll bring it." Irene froze and looked at Sherlock with narrowed eyes then she smiled a bit. "Thank you, Mr. Holmes." With that she went up. This small seductive smile remembered Sherlock their first days in New Delhi. He watched Irene's feminine figure walking upwards on the stairs then shook his head and grabbed the two suitcases and followed Irene.

For his surprise the flat was exactly the same he had last seen it. All his stuff was there untouched. He took the cases to his bedroom. Everything was the same.  
When he went out to the living room he saw Irene sitting in his armchair chatting with Mrs. Hudson who was telling stories about the good old times when her two boys were both living here. Irene was listening with a smile on her face. "Mr. Holmes, what a rude ringtone did you have? I've just heard that story from Mrs. Hudson." asked Irene teasingly. Sherlock grinned for that but didn't say a word.  
"Oh, Sherlock! John is not home, actually he is quite rarely home. He spends all his time at his girlfriend's place." Sherlock rolled his eyes for that and chuckled. "John and his girlfriends..." The old lady added. "They have a dinner tonight at the Ritz. He wants to propose her. Oops, it's supposed be a secret, but I think he wouldn't mind that I told you. Now I leave you to your own. Just have a rest, darling!" with that Mrs. Hudson waved her hand and rushed down on the stairs.

Sherlock was standing next to the window with his hands in his pocket and turned his head towards Irene. She was different but somehow completely the same. She sat in his armchair with crossed legs and left her hair down. She was gorgeous, Sherlock felt a kind of strange tight in his throat when he was thinking about to let her leave.

"I have to meet some people. Don't wait me up!" said Sherlock finally and grabbed his coat and scarf. "I bet that cute little girl from the morgue is one of them." cried Irene after him as she heard his steps downstairs. For that he stopped for a moment but didn't answer. Then she heard him slam the front door. She smiled for that and took up her legs onto John's armchair and bite into one of the muffins Mrs. Hudson had brought.

...

Sherlock stepped out from 221B and breathed in the air of the London evening. With that he calmed down and waved a hand for a cab. First he had to see Molly.

The shy girl was downstairs at the cupboards. She was just about to go home. As she was closing the door she saw the familiar silhouette in the mirror. She turned on her heels to face Sherlock Holmes. Her heart just skipped a beat and she forgot to breathe out but she managed to say something without shaking. "You are back." She smiled and couldn't help but quickly hugged Sherlock, who was standing there surprised and embarrassed. With quick moves he hugged her back but soon he managed to step backwards. "Hm...Molly do you have the things I..." "Yes, of course! You said that nobody could know about it so I hide it. It's right here." sputtered Molly. She crouched and reached under her cupboard. She pulled out her hand with a USB drive and Sherlock's old phone in it. "Thank you Molly, for everything." "Oh, it's nothing. I ... I am glad you are back." She smiled ear to ear. "Me too." Sherlock smiled back shortly. "See you later Molly." then he turned and with long paces he went out through the swing door.

…

Lastrade was standing in a big garage in the middle of London. He got a message from an unknown number to wait here because he will receive information about the current case. While he was waiting he was waiting he was thinking about the case. The Scotland Yard had been unable to solve it for five weeks. "If Sherlock Holmes was here..." he thought and felt bitter taste in his mouth. He knew very well that Sherlock was not a fake genius he was a real one. Very annoying but real. He still blamed himself for what happened. He should be more loyal and should stand against his boss he knew it. But then in that situation it seemed right what he did. Not long ago his private investigation made him to be sure that Moriarty was a real criminal mastermind and Sherlock was right about he had a huge web like a spider; but it would take a lifetime for the Yard to explore it. Although the result of his investigation proved him that Sherlock was innocent, it wouldn't stand at the court.

He was lost in his thoughts when he suddenly heard a thin noise and turned. A tall figure was moving among the pillars. As he got closer Lastrade started to not believe his eyes. "What the hell? You. Are..." "Yes, I am alive. It is obvious." Sherlock came out from the shadow. "Woh-oh. But how?" Lastrade was laughing in surprise. "Maybe one day. I have something for you." Sherlock's face remained motionless and he gave the DI the USB drive. "It contains all information about Moriarty's web. You can arrest all the main leaders in three weeks." Then he gave him his former phone. "I recorded my last conversation with Moriarty. It will clear my name." Lastrade looked down at his hands and the devices in them. He slowly raised his head and said with sad eyes. "Look Sherlock, I am sorry. I really wasn't acting like a friend and..." "I know that Moriarty manipulated everyone around me. And he was good in it." "Wait, why do you speak about him in past?" asked the policemen with knitted eyebrows. "You will get to know everything from those." with that Sherlock turned on his heels and left the stunned inspector behind him but for once he stopped and turned back to say "Oh, if the business partner had been on plane in two weeks before the murder, arrest him." With that he walked away. Lastrade couldn't help but laughed silently. "I should know. I should know. After all he is Sherlock Holmes." thought the inspector and turned to walk to his car.


	18. Chapter 18

**Dear Readers, thanks for all your supporting reviews, your follows and favorites. Sorry for not answering the questions but the answers would be spoilers. (:**

Ch18

Mycroft Holmes was reading the file he was given that day about the suggested changes in section MI5 when the secret door of his working room started to open slowly. He looked up with surprise from the papers. "There was only one person who knew about this hidden door and he is dead." he thought but stayed stoic in his armchair and put down the closed file onto the table.

When he saw stepping in his younger brother he said with one raised eyebrow "Well, well, I should've known that. You have fooled me again." Inside he was very glad. His only brother came back from death and despite all his convictions he cared about him and felt guilty in being part of Sherlock's suicide. "Indeed brother, you are getting slow." Sherlock was almost smiling because he thought that in their own way they said to each other: Good to see you.

"Well speaking of fooling you, do you remember Irene Adler?" Mycroft's chin dropped off. "No, you didn't..." Sherlock grinned wide. "I've always wanted to see your face when you figure it out." Mycroft made stunned face. "You did." he couldn't say a word. "So, I want a new identity for her in a month and a permanent watching on Baker Street for a few weeks." "Why? Anyway, you won't get it." Because she is still in danger till the police arrests all important leaders of Moriarty's web. And it will be over in about three weeks, give or take. And I bet I will." Sherlock grinned. "Is she in Baker Street? For how long?" "For long."

They were staring at each other for a half minute in silence. Then Sherlock started to walk around in the room and touch and study the books, pens, papers and everything in Mycroft's desk and without looking up from the book he was holding he said. "I presume, you don't want Mummy to get to know that without your effective help Moriarty couldn't force me to commit fake suicide, do you?"

Mycroft faked a smile."Are you blackmailing me? " Sherlock made an innocent and indignant face. "I would never do such a horrible thing to you, my beloved brother." he said. Mycroft took a deep breath, and said. "You will get it." "Thanks brother. Good evening!" With that Sherlock waved his hand and went out through the secret door where he came in. Mycroft Holmes was staring in front of him for an unusually long time. He was shocked, maybe he had never been shocked like that in his whole life.

...

Sherlock was standing in front of the Ritz's fancy restaurant. He was absolutely nervous. He had thought over several times what to say to John, but now nothing seemed really appropriate. He took a last deep drag of his cigarette and trod it. He stepped into the hall and had a short conversation with the headwaiter and walked into the restaurant. He immediately found John sitting at a corner private table. He was studying the menu. He hadn't changed much, not counting that ridiculous moustache. Sherlock went to his table with dedicated steps and stood next to him.

John didn't look up; maybe he didn't even recognize him. He was just about to say something, when John without looking up from the menu said. "What are you waiting for Sherlock? Sit down." Sherlock was stunned, couldn't say a word he just stood there and didn't move. John looked at him and chuckled. "I've been preparing to this for several months. Don't you sit?" Sherlock shook his head to clear it and set down opposite to John.

"How do you know it?" "First of all, before you jumped you said, that this is an old magic trick, and asked me to watch. Well I did, but I just could think things through after the first weeks of grieving. Then I went to Molly and asked her because I knew that she was the only one who could help you in the Bart's. And well let's say Molly Hooper is not one of the best liars in the world."

Sherlock was amazed; he really wanted John to know that he was alive but he didn't really expect him to get it." "That's why everything is the same in the flat." "Obviously." smirked John. "Is that surprise you that I am not surprised?"Asked John. "To be honest, yes." John's face became serious "I am glad you are back, but later we have to discuss one or two things." "Definitely." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Now please go, Sherlock, Mary will be here in a minute." "Oh she won't. I gave twenty pounds to the headwaiter to make her wait for ten minutes. "You did what? You never change, you know. I want to propose her tonight and you make her wait just because you want to talk to me?" John was hissing with anger. "Well yes, it's not a big deal." Sherlock rolled his eyes.

"Listen John, Irene Adler is alive." "Now I am surprised. And how...?" "I'll explain later." Sherlock waved his hand "I almost missed the way you shut me up." said John sarcastically but with a small smile. "She is in Baker Street, and will be for while." John was silent for a while. He took a ship from his vine. "Is she?" "Yes." "Are you two...?" Sherlock sighed "John, please don't ask obvious questions." He rolled his eyes. "Ok ok you won." John lifted his palm to defensive position. "I am bloody surprised." "And you still don't know it all." Sherlock said with a half grin. "What are you talking about?" John knitted his eyebrows.

Sherlock looked towards the front door and saw a blonde small woman in an elegant fur. "Now I better go." with that he stepped up and rushed away among the tables leaving behind a stunned doctor. "How the hell does he manage to choose always the less suitable moment? It must be some kind of super power." John muttered to himself watching his best friend disappear. Sherlock was just back from death. He had been waiting for this since he had found out that he was alive. And they were just able to keep their argument if they weren't far from each other for months. John was smiling into his glass of vine. And oh yes, it was fun. With Sherlock it was never boring.

"Hello darling!" Mary's smiling voice put John off from his thoughts.

...

Irene wanted to wait for Sherlock awake but after this long day she barely was able to keep her eyes open at 8pm. Preparing for every happenstance she put on her sexiest nighty and laid down into Sherlock's bed. She thought that maybe that night was the last night on Earth for them.

...

Sherlock got out from the cab on Baker Street. He paid the cabbie but didn't go into the flat yet. He took out his cigarette from his pocket and lighted it. Nicotine helped him to think. He wanted to be sure about what he really wanted to say to Irene. When he blew out the last cloud of smoke he looked at the cigarette and said half loud to it "You were my last one." then he threw it into the bin with the whole pack and his lighter and stepped to the door to enter.

When he went up the stairs the whole flat was in darkness and there was no sign of Irene. For a moment he thought that Irene had left but a second later he was sure that his fear was just because his emotional state. He threw his coat onto his armchair's back and went to the bathroom. It was a long day and he would really use a proper shower and it still gave him time to think everything over one more time. When he came out from the bathroom he went to his coat and took out his phone and a small package from its pocket. Sherlock slowly pushed down the door handle and stepped into his bedroom. Irene was sleeping in his bed on her side. He smiled when he remembered the first time he saw her in it.

Sherlock slowly got under the blanket behind Irene, turned towards her and he touched her bare shoulder gently.  
Irene woke up for his touch but didn't move just smiled with closed eyes. He slipped his hands down to her waist and kissed the place on her shoulder where previously his hand was. Then he slipped his hand onto her abdomen and left it there. Irene's eyes were opened immediately and her smile faded away but she stayed still.

**Thanks for reading this chapter. The next one will be the last. I am a bit unsure what the small package will contain. I am quite sorry for ending this journey with them.**


	19. Chapter 19

**Dear Readers, this is the last one. It was a pleasure that you all came with me in this journey. Thanks for your reviews again, I think all the questions will be answered in this chapter. Reviews are still would be very appreciated. Hope you like the ending.**

Ch19

"Stay here with me." he whispered into her ear. Irene didn't move. Sherlock wanted her to be aware of that he knew about the child she was expecting, but didn't want to talk about it yet so he gently stroked her belly.

"I know I was a selfish dick. You know that I am not very experienced in this kind of relationships but I will try my best. Please stay with me." For that Irene forced herself to turn towards Sherlock and gazed at him. She had tears in her eyes but put herself together.

"You should have said things like that weeks ago; instead you said it was complicated." Sherlock closed his eyes for a moment and nodded.

"I uh... sort of... For me it's difficult to deal with ... changes. I've never imagined myself as a settled down man. I know it's almost impossible to live with me." "And despite of it you want me to stay?" Irene inner smile was growing behind her tears. "Yes." Suddenly a thought came into Irene's mind. "You didn't want me to come to London to help you, did you?" "No." Irene watched him questioningly and he added. "I've already done everything. Today I gave the police all damning evidence against the whole organisation. If they won't screw it up - which is almost impossible but let's hope - everything will be clear in three weeks."

"But I am still a dead person here, and your brother will surely notice me in your flat. He is not that dumb." Irene chuckled. "Mycroft will have to get use to see you. By the way he already knows that you are alive and in this moment he is quite busy in creating a new ID for you." and Sherlock was smiling because Irene, perhaps even without noticing it, said yes to his demand. "How did you do that?" "I blackmailed him, but I really can't tell you what with, it would do awful things with his reputation." he said with serious face. Irene chuckled but then her face became serious.

"Since when do you know about it?" and she took her hand onto Sherlock's on her abdominal. "Well, Falchi congratulated me first and I didn't know why but after that I got suspicious. Then I found your vitamins and realized that on the balcony there are only my cigarette's stumps in the ashtray. And the last evidence was your body's change." "If you were a gentleman you wouldn't recognize that." Irene sad with a fake pique. "I've never said I was one. You didn't plan to tell me, did you?" "To be honest, I didn't. If I do not fit into your life how could fit a child?" Sherlock didn't answer immediately; he knew that Irene was right. He hardly could imagine himself as a family man. Never could but had never tried. "All I know is that I don't want you out of my life."

Irene smirked and suddenly bent above Sherlock and grabbed the small package from his night stand and laid down back next to Sherlock. "Is this for me?" "No" Sherlock answered too quickly and tried to take it out of her hand. "Well...yes...but...give it to me!" Irene chuckled and reached her arm to hold it further from Sherlock. "No way!" and started to unpack it. Sherlock sighed and leaned back and gave up getting it back. Irene found a small bag in it and inside the bag there was a simple silver ring.

Irene was stunned she really wasn't expecting that. She held the ring for a minute in her hand and was just staring at it. Sherlock was lying on his back and with closed eyes he was waiting her reactions. Then he suddenly felt her lips on his for a long kiss then she whispered into his ear. "Well, Mr Holmes, let's try it." with that she slipped her left hand into his and he felt the simple ring on her finger.

...

Mycroft Holmes was not a usual guest in Baker Street since Irene had moved in, actually he was there only once when he brought Irene's new ID, but then he didn't meet Irene because she was sleeping.

Two month after, he visited Sherlock for asking his help in very discreet case. A high positioned government member was killed in his lover's flat. Well, that was his justification but his real motivation was to see how that could happen that his brother and that woman still hadn't killed each other.

When he entered the flat John and Sherlock were having breakfast while Mrs Hudson was crawling around them.  
"Good morning Mrs Hudson, John, Sherlock!" he said and set down into John's armchair. Sherlock looked out from behind his newspaper. "Ah, Mycroft. No!" "You don't even know what I was going to say." sighed Mycroft. "I am busy so I won't help you in any case." "And with what are you exactly busy? You hadn't got a case from the police for two weeks." "I have other things to do." "No, you don't."

Sherlock rolled his eyes and with a sigh he folded up his paper and said "Well then, send me the details." Mycroft was just about to stand up from the armchair but suddenly he found something unusual on his brother, he wore a ring. "What is that on your finger?" Sherlock made bored face. "What does it look like?" "I presume Miss Adler has a similar one." "Last time I checked she had." "Don't take upon yourself Mycroft. Neither did I know about it." John was smiling nicely. "Well I better go I'll send you the details bro..." In that moment Irene came out from Sherlock's bedroom in a long nighty, but her growing belly was quite visible. "Ah, good morning dear brother in law." Irene smirked and elegantly headed to the kitchen. Mycroft was just sitting there and was staring towards the kitchen without a word.

Finally he turned his head towards Sherlock but his eyes remained on Irene. "Is there anything you feel like telling me brother?" "Hmm...nope." Sherlock answered while was typing on his phone. Mycroft put himself together, stood up and took his umbrella." "Morning." he said and left with pained expression.

When John heard shutting the main door he said looking grave "You are an ass, Sherlock, you know." and he chuckled then both started to laugh. "Ahh, his face! It was hilarious." added John who still couldn't breathe properly.

After Mycroft get himself over his first stunning getting in the car he was smiling. His assistant, Anthea was sitting in there and was typing on her phone but looked up when he set next to her. Looking at the smiling Mycroft she knitted her eyebrows and asked "Is everything all right?" "Yes, yes." then he added "My dysfunctional brother finally seems to have a moderately normal life."


End file.
